


We Will Love Her, Too

by vivaciousirish



Series: Girlsies Week 2018 [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousirish/pseuds/vivaciousirish
Summary: Family dinners stress Katherine out.





	We Will Love Her, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five, hope you enjoy!

“Dad?”

The stairs creak as Katherine descends into the cellar, peering at her father in the darkness. He looks up guiltily from the thick book in his hands.

“Oh. Hello, darling.”

She sits next to him on the old couch. “What are you doing down here?”

“Your mother asked me to bring up the cherry pie from the icebox, but it’s already upstairs, so I…” he trails off.

“So you decided to hide down here and avoid Aunt Irma for a few minutes,” Katherine guesses.

He smiles. “Precisely.”

“I don’t blame you. She refuses to stop asking me about my work.”

“You love talking about your work.”

“Yes, with you, because you understand journalism and you support me now.” Katherine remembers how it felt before, tiptoeing around every subject and dodging each conversation, and therefore argument, about her career choice. She hates that her aunt sends her tipping right back into those old patters. “She keeps asking when I plan to stop acting like a modern woman and marry, settle down, and have children.”

“Did you tell her about Anne?” He shifts slightly. “Er, Smalls, I mean.”

Katherine laughs, and after a brief silence, her father joins in. “Right. Silly question. My sister barely liked your mother.”

“And Mama was perfect for you. She’s a wonderful woman, of course, but she was from a good family, and she never had to sell newspapers on the street-“

Her father’s brow furrows. “To feed herself and her family. Katherine, you aren’t taking your aunt seriously, are you?”

She sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Why on earth would you? Smalls makes you so happy.”

“She does, but she’s not the type of person I’m supposed to be with.” Katherine sighs again. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Her father looks at her closely. “Do you love her?”

Katherine thinks. She considers Smalls’ fierce loyalty and big dreams, her kind heart and quick wit. She pictures Smalls after a long day of work, tossing her double braids over her shoulder and laughing brightly. She recalls their first date, their first kiss, and, though she never mentioned it to her father, their first I love you. She knows the answer. And her father can tell, too.

“Then I’m sure we will love her, too,” he responds softly, pulling his daughter into a hug.


End file.
